Ah les mômes !
by yaonne-san
Summary: Cross-over entre Yami no matsuei et Sayuki pour le reste surprise
1. chapitre 1

Ah les mômes !  
  
Auteur : Yaonne-san  
  
Email : yaonnesanyahoo.fr  
  
Base : Cross-over entre Yami no matsuei et Sayuki  
  
Genre : Supernaturel , humour , yaoi et cross-over .  
  
Couple : Surprise .  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi TT  
  
Résumé : Un jour deux shinigami tombe dans le monde de Sayuki .  
  
Notes : Je prend au moment où Watari et Tsuzuki rajeunissent lorsqu'ils prennent la potion de Watari pour changer de sexe , je sais plus c'est quel tome du manga .  
  
Chapitre un : Un autre monde .  
  
Tsuzuki regarda d'un air furieux le blond qui se trouvait devant lui , par sa faute il était redevenu un enfant de sept ans et le seul moyen de retrouver leur âge se trouvait chez le comte .  
  
"-Watari ! Cria le brun , je te jures que lorsque je retrouverais ma taille je te le ferais payer .  
  
-Allons ! Allons ! Fit il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante , tout va bientôt remis en ordre ."  
  
Tsuzuki soupira , et après avoir trouver des vêtements à leur taille et une montre pour lui qui soit dit en passant était une montre Mickey , ils s'envolèrent en direction du châteaux des chandelles . Mais tout d'un coup les deux shinigami miniatures sentirent d'étrange vibration qui ne leur disait rien de bon .  
  
"-TSUZUKI ! " Hurla le scientifique avant de disparaître .  
  
Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiété pour son ami lui aussi s'évapora .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Le professeur Nî qui d'habitude était de nature calme commençait à s'énervé légèrement , il était sur un problème important depuis des heures et n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution .  
  
"-Vous devriez peut être remplacé x par y " , fit une voix .  
  
Le scientifique se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un enfant aux cheveux blond et aux yeux ambre caché derrière des lunettes .  
  
"-Qui es tu et qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Nî .  
  
- Je me présente , je suis Yutaka Watari , enchanté !"  
  
En disant cela il s'inclina légèrement .  
  
"-Comme je vous le disais cher confrère vous devriez remplacer x par y ."  
  
L'autre ne prit pas même la peine de répondre , il prit le gamin et le porta comme un sac de patate puis se dirigea vers les appartements de Kogaiji . Ce dernier était en pleine discussion avec son bras droit .  
  
"-Excusez moi de vous déranger prince Kogaiji mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide .  
  
-A quel sujet ? Fit il d'une voix sec .  
  
-Occupez vous de ce môme , je ne fais pas garderie et avec votre soeur vous devez avoir l'habitude des gosses ."  
  
Et sans rien ajouté de plus , il retourna à ses calculs .  
  
"-Quel rustre , fit Watari , et ça se prétend scientifique !"  
  
Les deux monstres le regarda avec les yeux ronds .  
  
"-Comment tu t'appelles petit ? Demanda Dokugakuji d'une voix douce .  
  
-Je suis Yutaka Watari et je vous prierais de ne pas me donner du petit ."  
  
Soudain , le shinigami les regarda avec plus d'attention et constata leur oreilles et leurs ongles .  
  
"-Vous...Vous n'êtes pas humain .  
  
-Et perspicace avec ça , fit le rouquin sur un ton sarcastique , le petit ira loin .  
  
-Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler petit !"  
  
Les deux monstres rirent de sa réaction .  
  
"-Le mieux , suggéra Doku , et de le confier à Yaone .  
  
-Oui , tu as raison , lui répondit son chef .  
  
-Non , rétorqua le petit blond , le mieux serait de me trouver du matériel chimique !  
  
-Navré , lui répondit Ko , je n'ai pas la panoplie du parfait petit chimiste ."  
  
Watari enrageait , personne ne semblait vouloir le prendre au sérieux .  
  
µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ  
  
Cela faisait des heures que le groupe de Sanzo marchait dans cette maudite forêt et il ne voyait pas la fin venir .  
  
"-Sanzooooooo ! Fit Goku , j'ai faim .  
  
-T'as qu'à bouffé l'herbe !  
  
-Mais je l'ai déjà fait et elle est immangeable .  
  
-Urusei ! Lui répondit le moine .  
  
-Je savais bien que ce baka saru pouvait manger n'importe quoi , dit Gojyo.  
  
-On t'as rien demandé cafard rouge .  
  
- Répète un peu pour voir !  
  
-J'ai faimmmmmmmm !"  
  
De rage Sanzo lui donna un coup de baffeur sur la tête .  
  
"- Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Sanzo ? Fit Goku surpris .  
  
-Je t'avais dit de te taire non ?  
  
-Mais je n'ai rien dit , protesta le brun .  
  
-Tu viens de répéter que tu avais faim .  
  
-Goku n'a en effet rien dit , dit Hakkai , d'ailleurs la voix était plus jeune , comme celle d'un enfant ."  
  
Tout d'un coup le dragon blanc d'Hakkai s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt et sans plus attendre les quatre compagnons le suivirent pour trouver à peine vers deux mètres un enfant d'environ sept ans . Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns et ses yeux était d'un violet profond .  
  
Doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur Hakkai s'approcha du garçon .  
  
"-Bonjour , fit le youkai .  
  
-Bon...Bonjour .  
  
-Dis moi mon garçon , quel est ton nom ?  
  
- A.. Asato Tsuzuki .  
  
- Et que fais tu ici ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
  
- Hai ."  
  
Que pouvait il répondre d'autre ? C'est vrai qu'après tout il était perdu et qu'il avait faim , tellement faim !  
  
"-J'ai faim ," fit le shinigami d'une petite voix .  
  
Hakkai ricana , Goku avait trouvé un rival .  
  
Puis il se tourna vers le bonze .  
  
"-Sanzo...  
  
-Je sais ce que tu vas dire , le coupa le blond , désolé on a pas le temps de s'occuper d'un gamin .  
  
-Mais il est tout seul et si on le laisse il va mourir .  
  
-Pff ! Fais comme tu veux mais c'est toi qui s'en occupe ."  
  
Tsuzuki leva la tête vers le moine , il ne semblait pas commode du tout mais lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux il sursauta de surprise .  
  
"-Dîtes monsieur ?  
  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Sanzo sur un ton sec .  
  
-Vous aussi vous êtes un démon ?"  
  
A suivre .  
  
S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez ou pas , bah tant pis si c'est non . 


	2. Chapitre 2

Ah les mômes !

Réponses aux reviews :

Gabrielle : C'est vrai que Goku mange n'importe quoi !J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! bises !

Jenni944 : Tu vas voir la réaction du groupe , merci pour la review.

Yuyu-Chan : Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as raison .

Babel121: Merci ! Merci ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir .

Sanzô : Qu'est-ce que cette folle a encore inventé ?

Konoé : Tsuzuki tu es la honte de mon service .

Tsuzuki : Mais c'est pas moi ! Tout est de la faute de Watari .

Gojyo : Sans parler de cette foutue Yaonne !

Yaonne : Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Gojyo : A cause de ton autre fic .Attend t'écoutes quoi là ?

Yaonne : era pourquoi ?

Sanzô : era esprit tordue = fic loufoque .

Yaonne : Tu crois pas si bien dire !

Chapitre trois : Quelle galère .

Le groupe de Sanzô demeura quelques instant interdit devant la question de l'enfant mais Gojyo se reprit le premier .

Il s'avança vers le prêtre puis enroula un bras autours de ses épaules .

"-Tu as tout juste chibi , dit il avec un clein d'oeil , il se fait passer pour le haut moine Sanzô mais en vrai il s'agit du démon de la débauche . Il boit , jure , joue , tue , et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment vierge .

-Tu veux mourir ? Lui demanda le blond en pointant son arme sur la tempe de l'enfant tabou .

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? "

Tsuzuki les regarda les yeux ronds puis sourit , il aimait déjà le rouquin aux yeux rouges .

Hakkai eut quant à lui un sourire amusé , Gojyo avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère .

"-Dis moi Asato-kun , fit l'ancien humain , où sont tes parents ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas , menti le shinigami .

-Tu veux bien venir avec nous ?"

Tsuzuki hocha la tête .

"-Hey ! Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si j'étais un démon ?" Demanda le moine.

Lorsqu'il vit que le réponse n'était pas prête de venir il haussa les épaules et fit mine de vouloir reprendre la route à ce moment là les estomacs de Goku et de Tsuzuki chantèrent en coeur .

"-Sanzô ! Firent ils en même temps , j'ai faimmmmmmmmm !"

Le blond mit sa main sur son visage tandis que les deux autres adultes ricanérent .

Après avoir vidé complètement leur provision ils se remirent en route à ce moment là le dragon blanc d'Hakkai qui était parti en éclaireur revint devant le regard ébahis de Tsuzuki.

"-Un lézard volant ! Dit il , je savais pas que ça existait !"

Hakuryu protesta , il était un dragon pas un lézard mais se calma très vite sous les caresses de Tsuzuki .

Ce dernier aimait beaucoup les animaux et était aimé d'eux .

"-Hakuryu , fit Hakkai , montre nous le chemin ."

Le groupes suivirent donc le guide mais Sanzô était légèrement énervé , et encore c'était un euphémisme.

"-HAKKAI !!

-Oui Sanzô ? Demanda t'il avec un sourire innocent .

-Ce n'est pas toi qui était censé s'occuper du gamin ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

- ALORS QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT SUR MES EPAULES ?

-Il a l'air de t'apprécié .

-Ce gamin doit être cinglé , répliqua Gojyo , apprécié un pervers !"

Bang , la balle manqua de peu sa tête .

"-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu aurais put me toucher !

-Hi!Hi!Hi!

-Qu'est ce que t'as à te marrer baka saru ?

-Je ne suis pas un singe !

-Ah oui alors t'es quoi ?

-Euh ...

-Réplique normale des singes !

-Mais moi je suis pas un cafard rouge !

-Attend je vais t'apprendre !

-URUSAI !"

Tous deux reçurent un coup de baffeur de la part du moine devant le regard amusé d'Hakkai et celui complètement à l'ouest de Tsuzuki .

"-Ne t'en fait pas Asato-kun , c'est comme d'habitude ."

Le mini shinigami haussa des épaules et commença à jouer avec les cheveux du blond . Il aimait ces cheveux cela lui faisait rappeler ceux de son partenaire , bien que Watari a aussi les cheveux de la couleur du soleil.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

µµµµµµµµµ

Yaone avait perdu depuis longtemps son calme et son sourire légendaire . Elle était d'une nature paisible , et avait toujours un mot gentil pour tout le monde mais là elle aurait bien voulu tuer Kogaiji-sama pour lui avoir refilé cet enfant .

"-Alors ? Demanda Watari , vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu , cela fait quoi d'être une femme ? Il paraît que la femme souffre une fois par mois lors de la période de ses règles . Et la ménopause , cela fait quel effet? C'est vrai que lorsqu'elle est enceinte elle mange n'importe quoi ? Comment elle fait pour courir avec ces choses sur la poitrine ? Pourquoi vous êtes toutes rouges ?

- Mon petit , dit elle avec un sourire crispé , tu dois sûrement t'ennuyer avec moi , viens je vais te conduire chez quelqu'un qui s'occupera bien de toi ."

Elle prit l'enfant par la main et le conduisit chez Nî qui se trouvait devant Gyûmaô .

"-Professeur Nî !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis en plein travail !

-Cela s'appel un retour vers l'envoyeur !"

Et sans rien ajouter de plus elle partie laissant Nî avec ce gamin pervers , c'était cruel c'est vrai , est-ce que Nî méritait un tel châtiment ?

Tous furent surpris d'entendre la servante du prince Kogaiji rire aux éclats.

De son côté le scientifique ne savait pas quoi faire avec le gosse .

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Watari .

-J'essaye de ramener le seigneur Gyûmaô à la vie !

-Vous ne faites rien de plus excitent ?

-Plus excitent ? Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils .

-N'avez vous jamais rêver de devenir une femme ?

-Na...Nani ?

-Imaginez ! Ca serait fabuleux !"

Nî secoua la tête , cet enfant était vraiment atteint . A ce moment là une femme monstre au regard hautain fit son apparition .

"-Nî , fit elle , je m'ennuie .

-Voilà qui est fort fâcheux reine Gyokumen .

-N'as tu rien pour moi ?

-Comme une crème anti- ride ?"

C'était Watari qui venait de parler .

"-Vous savez cher confrère , continua t'il , au lieu de perdre votre temps avec ce vieux débris vous devriez trouvez une potion miracle pour les rides de votre reine ."

Gyokumen manqua de s'étrangler de rage tandis que le brun avait du mal à retenir un fou rire .

"-Nî qui est ce sale gosse ?

-Mon fils caché votre majesté !"

Gyokumen furieuse s'éloigna brusquement loin d'eux tandis que Nî essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire .

Ce gosse avait le sens de la répartie et il aimait ça .

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'ils marchaient et ils ont dû s'arrêter trois fois pour manger à la demande de l'enfant de sept ans .

Mais enfin ils étaient sorti de cette maudite forêt .

Hakuryu put donc se changer en jeep .

"-Whoua ! Fit Tsuzuki , je savais pas qu'ici les lézards pouvaient se changer en voiture !

-Ce n'est pas un lézard mais un dragon , corrigea Hakkai .

-Ah d'accord !

-Bon tout le monde dans la voiture " , ordonna le blond .

Tous prirent leur place respective , Gojyo et Goku préparèrent une petite place pour Asato mais ce dernier monta sur les genoux de Sanzô .

"-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ta place est derrière !

-Mais c'est plus confortable ici !

-Tu veux mourir ?"

A la surprise du moine Tsuzuki baissa les yeux , un éclair fugitif de tristesse voilant son regard .

"-Pff! Fait comme tu veux .

-Arigato Sanzô."

Pour une étrange raison Goku se senti légèrement jaloux mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que ressentait Gojyo qui était secrètement amoureux du blond.

"Jaloux d'un chibi , pensa l'enfant tabou , je déraille complètement ."

Pour se changer les idées il prit la gourde de saké d'Hakkai .

Tsuzuki senti l'odeur de l'alcool et se tourna vers le rouquin .

"-Gojyo ?

-Oui chibi ?

-Je peux en avoir un peu ?"

A suivre .

Quelle sera la réaction de Gojyo ? Et celle des trois autres ? Nî abandonnera t'il l'idée de faire revenir à la vie Gyûmaô pour se consacrer à une potion anti- ride ?

S'il vous plaît dîtes moi si vous aimez ? Gros bisous !


End file.
